User talk:86.181.163.93
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Night's Watch page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 10:43, February 16, 2013 Offensive behavior Regarding this Undo you made: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Night%27s_Watch?diff=70043&oldid=70030 As you can see, this was a very minor edit rewording. Either version is fine, Manchester, there's no particular grammatical difference. But your edit summary was "how can they undo something when they they don't even speak native English?"...if this was meant as an insult to Gonzalo84, due to his location in Peru, did you at any point pause to notice that he is an Administrator on this wiki? And an admin on the English Buffyverse wiki? Is his location in Peru why you posited that an Admin has no right to undo your edits for being a non-native English speaker? Heck, users such as "Martell" are officially not native English speakers (he's Finnish) but they still manage to do a great job. I've been known to be hard on people who use poor grammar and aren't native English speakers, in the sense that I will correct the grammar of their contributions, but claiming that an Admin has no right to Undo your edit? When there was no discernible difference in spelling or grammar? And need I remind you that the Game of Thrones Wiki operates under proper, American English as its spelling standard? By what right do you, a non-native American English speaker, claim any privilege to undo edits on this wiki? Also, irony of ironies, your edit to the Night's Watch page included the following sentence: "Dwindling numbers has caused the Night's Watch to abandon most of", which Gonzalo84 fixed, then you reverted back with an Undo. -- "dwindling numbers has" is, itself, incorrect grammar. A native English speaker such as yourself should have noticed that "has" agrees with singular nouns, "have" agrees with plural nouns. Gonzalo84 corrected this to "have" but you changed it back anyway. I request that this IP address be banned for offensive comments.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC)